Dr. Eric Harris
Dr. Eric Harris, MD, is an American man about his late 30's and a military doctor of immense skill. He was Chief of Medical Operations for the Heels Agency, operating their medical division at Agency HQ before he was murdered. A medical genius, he as a workaholic and devoted to his profession, but he was also a kind man who had an eye for talent. He was a beloved mentor to his protege Kelly Walton, who he saw as having the potential to be an even better doctor than he. Descriptions Physical Doctor Harris is a youngish man with a chiseled face, shortly shaven head and a long pointed jaw. He has lightly bronzed skin and a firm, slightly muscular body from his time as an army medic and due to his healthy lifestyle. He has no apparent tattoos, piercings or scars. Even when in the lab or the medical bay, Harris would wear combat fatigues or other casual working clothes under his doctor's lab coat, as was his habit. Personality Dr. Harris is a somewhat stoic figure, with an exterior presence that is considered stone-like to most. He is a workaholic and dedicated to practicing medicine, but at times his bedside manor could use improvement. As a former army medic he is a man with a sense of duty and responsibility, and while he is a talented doctor in his own right, he is also somewhat modest, seeing other talents easier than his own. He believes as a leader of his small team, it is up to him to help his staff grow and shine, even as they handle life or death injuries. Hobbies and Interests * Reading Medical Journals * Extreme Physical Exercise * Running Dislikes * Whiny Patients * Over eaters Key Personal Relationships Kelly Walton Kelly Walton was Harris' person medical assistant, essentially his nurse despite being a full doctor in her own right. While scouting for talent among medical professionals in training, Harris came across some of the works Kelly papered for her doctorate at took notice of her talent. It was at his recommendation she was hired out of medical school to work at Heels. Having a lack of practical experience in working with military related injuries and in general, coupled with her lower confidence, Kelly stuck close by Harris as she trained under him. To her, he was talented beyond belief, as well as handsome. She came to see him in a starry-eyed light, and even with a hint of a crush, while he helped her grown and flourish as a doctor. They were as close as professionals could be. After Harris disappeared, Kelly refused to believe a doctor as great as him would get so sick so quickly. She feared a bad fate befell him and it devastated her.Stated in Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov Backstory Pre-Agency Life Eric Harris was always a fan of exercise and good health, as far back as his school days. He was an athlete in high-school, participating in many sports, but excelled at track and field. After school ended, he was too poor to afford college on his own, and so he joined the army and eventually served a tour of duty in the Middle-East as a field medic in Iraq. After two years he returned to the States and using the GI bill he earned his way into a medical program. He worked hard and devoted himself to his studies. He wasn't going to let everything he had sacrificed and lost during his time on duty go to waste. Harris had a natural talent for being a doctor, particularly as being a surgeon, though his persistence helped him prevail over other fields he wasn't as experienced in. Several years later he graduated with a medical doctorate and distinctions. Starting out as a medical advisor to the marine training academy at Paris Island, he quickly drew the eye of General Miller due to his reputation for being astute and highly talented, as well as for his established service record and all around approach to medicine (both treatment and healthy living). He was approached to take join the Heels medical department, eventually heading it as Chief of Medical Operations as a stand out doctor among the candidates. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Dr. Harris makes a single appear in Misadventures of Agent Romanov, having already been murdered by the time he appears. There are a number of references to him before and after. Harris is revealed by General Miller to have been found murdered, though initially details are scarce. It is unknown who or why he was killed, but in a later meeting with Poison Ivy, she insinuates that Heels itself had a sinister part in his murder. His protege, Kelly Walton, also believes he met a bad end and so secretively investigates his recent files, finding strange references to tests on Natasha Romanov's blood. Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Dr. Harris also gets a passing reference during Croft and the Coveted Seal. While passing time chatting in a descending lift, Natasha mentions to Lara Croft having been shot in the arm several weeks before, but thanks to Dr. Harris' surgical skills, the wound is no longer visible. Non-Canonical Content Dr. Harris has yet to appear in any non-canonical content to date. Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) (Mentions) * Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal (AoH: CatCS) (Mentions) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New York City Characters Category:AoH Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Military Characters